Warlord with the One Eye
"Okay guys, new domestic governing policy: 'Don't make me come over there!'" The Warlord with the One Eye is the leader of a territory within the Neutral Lands. Summary Truly a fearsome warrior, he holds thousands of square miles under his sway, and is recognized by the government of Jaedinar as an official principality, though the rest of the nations do not recognize his power. Description Fanciful and fearful accounts say he is part Android and over nine feet tall. He can slay with a mere glance and he can even pull the very soul from your being. Really, he's not that fearsome, but he does only have one eye. He's a regular person to look at. Perhaps his beard is a little unkempt and he has a few more scars than normal people, but he is human. He can be a cruel man, nonetheless, but tries to be (at least) benevolent when his subjects are getting along. Lands His rule extends from the major rivers of Tunis to the north and Extansia to the south. To the east and west his lands extend in a straight line (from the rivers) nearly nine hundred miles. Within his lands are over five million humans. This includes a small Elven town, three hundred thousand Utan (No one knows why so many settled there) dispersed among some ten cities. There are at least ten thousand Valkyries traveling (he employs these every now and then). Lastly, there are Goblins and Dwarven Peoples in small numbers throughout. No one understands why so many different peoples live within such a land. It is referred to as the Domain of One Eye. Personality He wants to be a nice guy but, with so many different peoples stuck in a relatively small place (and he can't expand without encroaching on more powerful nation's lands, which is bad), it is inevitable that the Valkyries would get mad at the Elves for something stupid. Or the Humans raid the Utan cities or even assassination attempts from previously ineffectual plumbers. Or bounty hunters. Or even previously distressed damsels. He finds it hard to be nice all the time. Most of the time he just lets the cities govern themselves and give him tribute at the appropriate times. Thus he is sarcastic, world weary and cranky, except when he is being fawned over by his Secretaries. Which is what generally keeps him from working himself to death. It should be noted that he does not know how he got them, when they became attracted to him, or when they even showed up. He, however, has decided to make the best of it and uses them as an impressive show of power. Often times, dignitaries are both impressed and jealous that such a man has ten females absolutely devoted to him, and it sets a tone that One Eye can use to his advantage. Because he is over a thousand years old, it should be noted that he is a Half Blood. Policies So far, he has found it easiest to treat all peoples relatively equally. He will not mess with their affairs as long as they follow the rules. He generally favors the Valkyries, as they provide a very necessary mercenary force. He has, however, threatened them with destruction should they try to kill the Elves in his kingdom. Utan are not to be enslaved by any 'Generalissimo come lately' and they should be treated with respect. He has no real codex, and generally lets the individual towns govern their own areas with their own laws. So long as they pay their taxes! To sum it up: Don't make me come over there! Is his exact words on the matter. Notes *Inspired by Emperor Hakuro, Several warlords from stories Xewleer has read and, finally, Klaus Wulfenbach (policies) from Girl Genius... Category:Half Blood Category:Male Category:Ruler Category:Neutral Lands Category:Xewleer Category:IMMORTAL Category:MODERATOR